


Yes Ma'am

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Laurel doesn’t know exactly what draws her to Mick. Maybe it’s the way he makes her feel so powerful or the way he gives up his control to her. Either way she has no problem taking charge and showing him how much fun it can be to trust someone else.





	

Laurel had been accused of looking like a dominatrix before in her Black Canary outfit but she had always rolled her eyes, not sure if anything close to the title would fit her. But seeing Mick tied up naked to the bed and standing in front of him, her eyes slowly taking in the scene she liked the idea of being in control.

It was even better with Mick because she knew this showed that he trusted her and that wasn’t always something they had in their relationship. Both of them had issues with trust and their differences in following the law hadn’t helped in that matter. Somehow over the last year and a half they had managed to make a relationship work.

She could feel his eyes on her but didn’t look at his face. She sucked on her bottom lip as she gently ran her fingers up his leg. She snatched her hand back and looked into his face with a frown as he shifted and grunted. Laurel knew that Mick wouldn’t like just laying there, but that was part of the fun. “Patience or I’ll leave you here and than make you beg for it.” She smiled as he glared at her, the promise of retribution in his eyes. That was fine with her, she looked forward to it. Especially since she knew he was going to enjoy this.

Climbing onto the bed, she was dressed in fishnets and a tight black leather mini dress. Laurel slowly climbed over him being careful not to touch him, until she was kissing him. “Be a good boy and I’ll blow your mind. Be a bad one and you won’t like when I leave you just wanting.” Most of the time he would be kissing her now, hands exploring her body. 

Instead he was laying still, listening to her command. “Yes Ma’am.” Laurel tried to hide her reaction at his words but she couldn’t help the little shiver or the licking of her lips as he called her Ma’am. She leaned down again and kissed him hard enough to bruise their lips, before taking his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently.

*******************************************************

This was a test for him as much as it was her. Mick had to give up his control for her and how far he was willing to go before he called a stop to it and she had to see how far she was willing to push him before she couldn’t handle it. As she kissed down his chest, paying attention to his scars she could feel him shift under her. Laurel glared up at him, an unspoken command to stop moving.

Her attention went back down to his scars, licking and kissing them. He had stopped moving but she could still feel how tense he was, which was not the point of this. It was about enjoying pushing their limits. She kissed up his chest and nuzzled into his neck. “You can tell me to stop at anytime Mick. Just say red light or yellow light to get me to slow down. Just trust me, I’m not going to hurt you.” They could have come up with different safe words but this was the easiest to remember and understand.

“I’m fine.” The words that left his mouth where a lie and she was disappointed to hear them but it was his choice. Laurel moved back to where she was and kissed down his chest. When she got his dick she took it in his hand and licked the tip of it. Her hand slowly worked him as she straddled his legs. She loved the way his eyes devoured her and she almost wished she had stripped of everything already but she could wait.

He bucked into her hand and she stopped. “Stay still.” An impossible command but one she wasn’t going to let up on. He settled down and she took him in her mouth. Her eyes locked with his as she almost torturously played with him while he was in her mouth. He was staying as still as he could, panting as he fought to obey her orders. At least until she started humming against his dick, the vibration just a little to much to handle.

A low growl and she was starting to torture herself. His voice alone, whispering in her ear, the grunts and the growls had always been enough to make her wet. Add in this sense of control as he was under her helpless and she had all the power to give him pleasure or pain. Completely at her own pace and desire, almost had Laurel begging to be touched.

And he must have read it in her expression or the way that as she moved off of him her hands trailed over her own skin. Getting a little to close to under the dress for this not to be effecting her. "Let me go and I can touch you." Clever, but Mick might not be what people thought of when they thought of intelligence but she hadn't doubted since the first time she saw him in action. He didn't display his intelligence in the traditional way but she would bet he was smarter than a lot of people she knew. At least when it came to street smarts.

"I know and you will. When I decide I want you to touch me." For as nervous as she had been when the idea was first brought up, Laurel was really getting into the role now. "Until than you just have to sit back and enjoy." Something that sounded so simple and fun but wasn't easy for him. It was like telling her to be quiet, it took work or a gag for her to be able to do that.

************************************************************

Laurel probably spent longer than she planned to teasing him. Keeping him hard but never letting him dictate the pace or where she touched him next. The idea to keep going and make him beg for her crossed her mind but she needed him to touch her already. Torturing Mick was one thing, torturing herself was a different matter. "I'm going to release you now but you're going to do everything I tell you to or I'll put you right back in this position and you won't be getting off tonight. Understood?"

She crawled up his body and smirked. "Yes, Ma'am." She took off the handcuffs, kissing each wrist and rubbing the circulation back into it. His hand trailed down her side and if she hadn't wanted him to touch her so bad she would have told him to stop. But seeing as how he did that on his own his arms laying beside him on the bed, she let him get away with it.

"Don't move." She watched Mick follow her with his eyes as she climbed off of him and moved to stand in front of the bed. "Good, now come here and..." He was already moving the moments the words left her mouth and she had to roll her eyes at how inpatient he was. "And slowly, sensually undress me." That was the direction, she wanted to see what he would do with having more freedom.

Mick got down on his knees and ran his fingers down her legs and slowly back up them. Her reached under her dress and his fingers brushed across her clit and the fishnet stockings, sending a jolt down her spine. Laurel grabbed a hold of his shoulders and just managed to swallow down the moan that came from her lips but she couldn't stop the one that came when his lips followed the same path his fingers had. Her hiked up the dress and sucked on her clit as her nails dug into his shoulders.

A gasp escaped her lips and she swallowed hard. "Mick this isn't undressing me. I want less clothes on, not them hiked up." This had been the idea of just telling him to undress her because she wanted him to touch her but the moment she had felt his hands on her and knew he was going to take longer than just what it would take to get her clothes off, she wanted him to be in her. She needed him to be in her. Not that she was going to admit that.

"You said slowly." She didn't even need to look down to see the smirk on his features. Her nails dug in deeper this time and he growled at her. A reminder that she was in charge and wasn't afraid to punish him if it came to that. Not that she was sure she could do that this time. This was still a new role to her and while she was enjoying it, some things made her uncomfortable and causing pain to punish instead of for pleasure was one of them.

Mick stood up, his hands never leaving her body. His hands brushed across her waist and ass, squeezing it slightly, as he moved behind her. He pushed her blonde lockes over her shoulder and sucked on the exposed area. Lowering himself back to his knees he lowered down the zipper, his fingers trailing down her spine as it was exposed. Laurel's breathing started to pick up and one hand grabed her at the waist to steady her.

The dress started to fall down and he moved just enough to let it pool at her ankles. "So beautiful." Laurel steeped out of the dress and kicked it away from them. She started whimpering as his hands caressed her ass. He placed a kiss on each cheek before slipping around in front of her again.

"I think I like you on your knees." There was a slight mocking tone to it as she remembered a conversation that seemed forever ago about her on her knees. Though that act had nothing to do with sex even if the comment implied otherwise. There was a smirk on his lips again and a glint in his eyes that had her breath catching.

Mick lowered the fishnets and when they were low enough slipped, his fingers inside of her. Laurel bit her lip to hold back the moan and her hands returned to shoulders. He moved two fingers in her slowly as his thumb rubber against her clit. She couldn’t stop the moans this time and his mouth soon took the place of his fingers.

He pulled down her fishnets the rest of the way, his mouth working her the entire time. The man had the most talented tongue and she swore her legs were going to buckle. Her fingers trailed up to his head and she threw one leg over his shoulder. “Faster baby.” She just managed to keep the begging tone out of her voice as she commanded him. 

Soon his fingers joined his mouth and she didn’t even to stop the noises she was making. One of his arms wrapped around her waist to steady her. Her head dropped back as she screamed, her orgasm causing her to collapse against him. “I love the sounds you make Song Bird.” The nickname a joke for as loud as she was in the bedroom now, as much for the fact that he had caught her singing shortly after meeting.

Laurel wrapped her hand around the side of his neck and kissed him deeply. Mick’s hands massaged her breasts as they kissed. When they had to part to breathe she took in a deep breath. “Take me to bed, Mick and fuck me hard.” He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, laying her on the bed. His mouth found her breast and she moaned as he sucked on it. 

“I said fuck me Mick and I tell you when you can cum.” There was growl in her tone and she let out a scream in pleasure as he entered her. There was nothing gentle about the way he pounded into her and she was screaming in pure pleasure. Wrapping her legs around his waist she rolled them both over to where she was on top. Mick let out a moan and she continued the pace he had set. Hands roamed over each other’s bodies and their mouths clashed as they fucked each other. Another orgasm washed over here but she didn’t stop riding him. 

“Babe let me cum?” There was something about him asking her that felt like he was running his fingers down her spine. Laurel leaned down and bit on his ear. “Cum for me baby.” His hands clasped tight around her waist as he orgasm.

Laurel collapsed against his chest and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. Mick’s hands rubbed her back and she cuddled closer to him. “That was amazing, Laurel.” She looked up at him in surprise and than smiled. “It was, but who won?” She loved his laugh and being able to feel the vibrations as she laid on his chest was even better. “I think we both did.”


End file.
